Ein verzerrtes Spiegelbild
by kslchen
Summary: "Als Molly sich umdreht, steht James Potter neben dem Mädchen, dieser Lily, und sie lacht, dann zieht er sie zur Tanzfläche und sie tanzt so perfekt wie sie lacht. Es ist ein bisschen wie eine bessere Form von sich selbst zu beobachten, findet Molly."


_So, mal wieder ein One-Shot und diesmal sogar ein sehr langer!_

_Erklärend sollte ich vielleicht am Anfang einige Dinge hinzusetzen, falls meine Intentionen euch beim Lesen nicht ganz offensichtlich sind:  
Auf jeden Fall beachten sollte man, dass die ganze Geschichte aus _**Mollys** _Sicht erzählt wird, dass also keinesfalls Lily so perfekt ist, wie Molly sie darstellt, noch Molly selber so sehr gegen Lily abfällt, wie es ihr vorkommt. Das Ganze sind die Ängste und Sorgen einer (zwischenzeitlich auch noch schwangeren) Frau, die ihren Platz im Leben noch nicht gefunden hat (oder zumindest noch nicht so sehr, wie später in den HP-Büchern) und die in einer jüngeren Frau, die einfach nur zufällig die gleiche Haarfarbe hat, all die verpassten Chancen in ihrem eigenen Leben sieht, die sie nicht genutzt hat, ohne dabei jedoch diese andere Frau auch nur im Geringsten zu kennen oder zu verstehen.  
Ich will mit dieser Geschichte also keinesfalls darstellen, wie perfekt Lily und wie ‚minderwertig' (in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes) Molly im Gegensatz dazu ist. Ehrlich gesagt liegt mir nichts ferner!  
Wenn ich Lust habe, schreibe ich vielleicht sogar noch eine One-Shot, in der Lilys Seite gezeigt wird, aber wie ich mich kenne, wird diese Geschichte wie so viele wohl nie meinen Kopf verlassen… schade, eigentlich._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
„Als Molly sich umdreht, steht James Potter neben dem Mädchen, dieser Lily, und sie lacht, dann zieht er sie zur Tanzfläche und sie tanzt so perfekt wie sie lacht.  
(Es ist ein bisschen wie eine bessere Form von sich selbst zu beobachten, findet Molly.)"_

**Ein verzerrtes Spiegelbild**

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2002, es ist Sommer und Molly Weasley hat gerade ihre einzige Tochter verloren.

Natürlich nicht _verloren_, immerhin ist sie ja immer noch da, immer noch greifbar, steht kaum fünf Meter entfernt, aber Ginny Weasley hat aufgehört zu existieren, ist in Ginny Potter verwandelt worden, kaum eine halbe Stunde zuvor, genau wie Molly Prewett damals, vor über dreißig Jahren, als sie zu Molly Weasley wurde, für jetzt und immer.

Sie weiß noch, wie glücklich sie damals war, so sehr, dass es ihr peinlich gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht _Arthur_ gewesen, statt ihr, der geweint hätte.

(Er hat ihr verboten, es ihren Kindern zu erzählen, aber sie hat es Ginny trotzdem gestern erzählt und ihre Tochter hat so Fred-und-George-isch gegrinst, dass sie es beinage bereut hat.)

Und, ja, und wäre da nicht die Sache mit ihrer Schwangerschaft gewesen.

(_Sie_ hat _Arthur_ verboten, es _irgendwem_ zu erzählen, aber ihre Kinder sind ja nicht dumm, Merlin sei Dank, das zumindest nicht, und Molly ist sich sicher, dass der ein oder andere ihrer Söhne oder doch zumindest ihre Tochter sie auf die ganze Sache angesprochen hätten, wäre da nicht die sehr typische Abneigung, die jedes Kind bei dem Gedanken an die eigene Zeugung oder auch die der Geschwister verspürt, gewesen und manchmal ist Molly dankbar dafür.)

Molly ist auch jetzt glücklich, für ihre Tochter natürlich und für Harry, der für sie sowieso schon seit Jahren wie ein Sohn ist, wenn auch legal erst seit einer halben Stunde, aber was macht das schon? Der arme Junge hat schließlich keine Eltern mehr und überhaupt schon so viel durchgemacht, dabei ist er doch erst zweiundzwanzig.

Seine Eltern haben dieses Alter nie erreicht, fällt ihr plötzlich auf.

(Sie weiß nicht genau, warum sie daran denkt, ob es an dem Gedanken an Harry und sein schweres Leben als Waise liegt oder daran, dass Charlie seine Schwester grinsend „Mrs. Potter" nennt und dabei aussieht wie Gideon oder an der Art, wie Ginny lacht und dabei die Haare zurückwirft, die irgendwie nicht mehr Weasley-rot sind, sondern dunkler, wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahren, es fällt Molly wohl bloß zum ersten Mal auf).

Und da ist noch so ein Gedanke, vergessen, verdrängt vielleicht, aber Molly fragt sich plötzlich, ob Harry eigentlich weiß, dass er mit seiner Braut verwandt ist, mit ihnen allen verwandt.

(Wahrscheinlich würde er nachdenklich nicken und sie erinnern, dass alle Zaubererfamilien schließlich irgendwie verwandt sind, aber dass seine nächsten Verwandten immerhin die Dursleys sind, aber das meint sie ja gar nicht.)

Alexandra Prewett, seine Großmutter, war schließlich Mollys Großcousine, ihre Väter Cousins, die Großväter Brüder, ein Urgroßvater war geteilt.

(Kurz fragt Molly sich, ob Harry überhaupt weiß, wie seine Großmutter _heißt_, aber sie denkt den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, der arme Junge hat schon genug durchgemacht.)

Sie war zehn, als Harrys Vater geboren wurde, erinnert Molly sich, wenn auch nur schwach, andere Gedanken überdecken die alten Kindheitserinnerungen, und sie hat ihn immer mal wieder gesehen, über die Jahre.

(Es kommt ihr ungerecht vor, dass sie Harrys Vater besser kennt, mehr Erinnerungen an ihn hat, als der Junge selbst, aber da geht es ihr wohl wie vielen Anderen auch.)

Fast an einer Hand abzählen kann sie dagegen die paar Male, die sie seine Mutter gesehen hat, Lily… Lily irgendwie, der Mädchenname fällt Molly gerade nicht ein, liegt knapp außerhalb ihrer gedanklichen Reichweite, aber hinterher war sie ja eh Lily Potter.

Ginny wird oft mit Lily Potter verglichen, mit der _ersten_ Mrs. Potter, die ja überhaupt gar nicht die Erste war, die niemals die Zeit bekommen hat, in diese Rolle hineinzuwachsen, aber wenn Molly so darüber nachdenkt, haben die beiden außer dem Nachnamen und der Haarfarbe eigentlich nicht viel gemein.

Und während Harry Ginny etwas ins Ohr flüstert, was sie dazu bringt, auf eine Art zu kichern, die so wenig nach ihr selbst klingt, dass Percy vor Schreck sein Sektglas fallen lässt, während eine sehr schwangere Fleur mit der kleinen Victoire spielt und gleichzeitig Bill und Charlie versucht daran zu hindern, Ron zu ärgern, der schon den ganzen Tag sehr nervös um Hermione herumscharwenzelt und während George mit Angelina Johnson tanzt, ohne dabei jemals Freds Schatten ganz loszuwerden, währenddessen denkt Molly an die Frau, deren Fußstapfen ihre Tochter von nun an versuchen muss, irgendwie auszufüllen.

* * *

Die Potters waren schon immer berühmt für ihre Sommerpartys und seit Alexandra den Vorsitz über die Organisation innehat, haben diese Partys beinahe auch etwas Berüchtigtes an sich.

Molly lacht innerlich bei diesem Gedanken und lässt den Blick schweifen, sucht rote Haare in der Menge, weil Bill und Charlie nur wieder Percy zu irgendeinem Unsinn anstiften werden, wenn sie nicht aufpasst, und bei _dem _Gedanken dankt die Merlin, dass die Zwillinge erst vier Monate alt sind und vorläufig noch nichts anstellen können, auch wenn sie weiß, dass sie sich heute Nacht wieder wünschen wird, Fred und George mögen doch endlich älter werden.

(Und je älter die Zwillinge werden, desto größer wird auch Mollys Wunsch werden, so mögen doch bitte, bitte wieder kleine, unschuldige Babys sein, aber das weiß sie jetzt noch nicht und vielleicht ist das ganz gut so, für ihren Seelenfrieden und für Ginny und Ron, deren Existenz sonst vielleicht zweifelhaft gewesen wäre.)

Mollys geübte Augen entdecken den gesuchten Rotschopf schon nach wenigen Sekunden, aber es ist keines ihrer Kinder, dass sie sieht, sondern ein junges Mädchen, achtzehn vielleicht, neunzehn höchstens, dessen Haare dunkler sind als die der Weasleys, aber trotzdem rot genug.

(Es ist eines dieser Mädchen, das Molly in ihrer Schulzeit gehasst hätte.)

Sie lehnt an der Wand, nuckelt auf eine Art an dem Strohhalm ihres knallbunten Drinks herum, die bei den meisten Menschen wohl ekelig gewesen wäre oder doch zumindest nervig, bei ihr aber noch nicht mal störend wirkt.

Es mag an den viel zu langen Beinen in dem viel zu kurzen Rock liegen oder an den roten Haaren, die ihr genau _so_ über die Schultern fallen, so wie es sein sollte, so wie Molly es niemals hingekriegt hat, und die rote Haare wie etwas Erstrebenswertes erscheinen lassen, wie etwas, das sie ganz sicher nicht sind.

(Ja, definitiv, Molly _hätte_ sie gehasst.)

Es kann an dem hübschen Gesicht liegen, den leuchtenden grünen Augen oder an dem ganz kleinen Lächeln, das sie aufgesetzt hat, _obwohl_ sie gleichzeitig doch an dem Strohhalm herumnuckelt, aber wahrscheinlich liegt es wohl an der Ausstrahlung.

Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass das Mädchen zwar alleine gegen eine Säule gelehnt da steht, aber trotzdem nicht wirkt, als wäre sie irgendwie Fehl am Platz, als würde sie sich irgendwie unwohl fühlen, sondern nur etwas gelangweilt und auch ein bisschen so, als amüsiere sie sich über einen privaten Scherz.

(Es war genau die Art lässige Eleganz, die Molly nie hingekriegt hatte.)

„Na, Molly? Wo hast du denn Arthur gelassen?"

Molly braucht ein paar Sekunden um sich von der Rothaarigen loszureißen, Alexandras Worte zu begreifen und sich zu ihrer Cousine umzudrehen.

„Er ist auf Kinderjagd. Bill und Charlie stellen in der letzten Zeit die schrecklichsten Dinge an und ziehen den armen Percy immer mit rein", erwidert sie, sobald sie sich gefasst hat, aber der Blick in Alexandras Augen sagt ihr, dass es zu spät war.

„Und du amüsierst dich?", fragt die braunhaarige Frau aber nur und lächelt unverbindlich, weil sie diskret ist, immerhin durch eine harte Schule gegangen, eine Andere als Molly, was an einem Altersunterschied von fünfzehn Jahren liegen mag, aber auch daran, dass Alexandra von Anfang an für große Dinge bestimmt gewesen war.

(Niemand hat dagegen je Großes von Molly erwartet. Es war dann auch niemand überrascht, als sie nichts Großes erreicht hat.)

„Sicher", Molly nickt und weil sie nun mal nur _Molly_ ist und weil man es von ihr gewohnt ist, fragt sie sofort, „wer ist das Mädchen dahinten? Die Rothaarige?"

„Du meinst Lily?", hakt Alexandra nach und lacht, „sie ist James' Freundin. Und, ganz unter uns, mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sie auch meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter."

(Also auch jemand für große Aufgaben. Man hätte es ahnen können.)

Und tatsächlich, als Molly sich umdreht, steht James Potter neben dem Mädchen, dieser Lily, und sie lacht über irgendetwas, dann zieht er sie in Richtung Tanzfläche und sie tanzt so perfekt wie sie lacht.

(Es ist ein bisschen wie eine bessere Form von sich selbst zu beobachten, findet Molly, und es ist grauenvoll.)

Arthur kommt nicht viel später und verkündet ihr, dass ihre Brüder jetzt auf die Jungs aufpassen und auch wenn das normalerweise Grund genug für Molly gewesen wäre, in Panik auszubrechen, weil jeder ihrer Bruder _alleine_ schon mehr Chaos anrichtet als ihre fünf Söhne zusammen, nickt sie diesmal nur.

(Irgendwie hat sie keine Kraft mehr.)

Dann fragt Arthur ob sie tanzen möchte, dabei mag er Tanzen nicht und kann es auch gar nicht und obwohl Molly gerne ja gesagt hätte, genügt ein Blick auf dieses Mädchen, deren bloße Existenz Molly vorzuwerfen scheint, was sie hätte sein können, aber nie geschafft hat, und sie lehnt ab.

(Sie hat sich schon einmal zu oft blamiert.)

* * *

Es ist voll in der Winkelgasse, viel zu voll für einen kalten Februartag, aber Molly muss noch Besorgungen machen und deshalb buxiert sie den Kinderwagen mit den fast einjährigen Zwillingen resolut weiter, ignoriert den quengelnden Percy an ihrer Hand so gut es geht und versucht, Bill und Charlie, die mal wieder vorlaufen, nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

(Es sind Moment wie dieser, in denen sie denkt, „nicht noch eins, bei Merlin und Agrippa, bitte nicht noch eins", aber sie gehen schnell vorbei, diese Momente. Normalerweise.)

Jeder ist in Eile, muss irgendwohin und deshalb fallen sie ganz besonders auf, die Menschen, die _nicht_ herumeilen, sondern im Gegenteil ganz ruhig stehen und das Chaos überwachen mit geübten Augen, geübter noch als die von Molly, deren Haus ihr jeden Tag vorkommt wie ein Kriegsschauplatz, weil hier draußen _wirklich_ Krieg herrscht.

Und es ist die Aufgabe der Auroren, die Menschen zu beschützen.

Seit drei Jahren, seit dem offiziellen Beginn des Krieges, sieht man immer ein paar Auroren an den großen Treffpunkten der Zaubererwelt und die meisten natürlich in der Winkelgasse, wo sie herumstehen, etwas gelangweilt wie es scheint, aber immer wachsam.

(Zumindest redet Molly sich gerne ein, dass sie immer wachsam sind und alles tun würden, um die Menschen zu beschützen. Als Mutter von fünf Kindern tut es manchmal gut, sich Dinge vorzumachen.)

Wahrscheinlich hätte Molly die zwei Aurorinnen noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn ihre Augen nicht so sehr darauf trainiert wären, rote Haare selbst im dicksten Gedränge zuverlässig auszumachen.

(Es sind Momente wie dieser, in denen sie diese Fähigkeit verflucht.)

Und so sieht sie sie, zwei Frauen in den schwarzen Roben der Auroren mit dem silbernen Emblem, lässig an eine Wand gelehnt und sich eine Zigarette teilend und lachend über irgendetwas, in ihrem Aussehen fast harmlos, aber nur fast, weil ein Auror niemals harmlos sein kann.

Die blonde Frau erkennt Molly sehr schnell als Alice Longbottom, weil sie und ihr Mann Frank bekannt sind und Molly wie jeder andere auch den Tagespropheten mit seinen Storys über Todesser und Auroren ließt.

(Sie ist sich nie ganz sicher, ob sie diese Geschichten beruhigen oder ihr noch mehr Angst machen. Und außerdem vermutet sie, dass Arthur seit einiger Zeit die schlimmsten Storys herausnimmt, bevor sie sich lesen kann. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie dankbar oder verärgert sein soll.)

Es dauert einen Moment länger, bis sie die jüngere Frau neben Alice erkennt, bis sie sich erinnert, an James Potters Freundin, aber wirklich nur _einen_ Moment, weil Molly sie nie ganz vergessen hat und weil auch sie bereits im Tagespropheten aufgetaucht ist, diese Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, so wurde sie in einem Artikel genannt, irgendwann im September, als die neuen Aurorentrainees bekannt gegeben wurden, und Molly erinnert sich, dass Alice Longbottom zu ihrer Mentorin ernannt wurde und sie erinnert sich auch, dass die Trainingszeit der Auroren verkürzt wurde, von drei Jahren auf nur eines.

(Das ist vernünftig, immerhin herrscht Krieg, auch wenn Molly zugeben muss, dass es wohl einen Grund gegeben haben _muss_, das Aurorentraining drei Jahre dauern zu lassen, aber wie gesagt, es herrscht Krieg und das ist ein Argument für viele Dinge.)

„Ein viel versprechendes Talent", hat die Reporterin des Tagespropheten Lily Evans genannt, hat sich über sie fast so lange ausgelassen wie über James Potter und am Ende haben sie etwas von einer anstehenden Verlobung angedeutet.

(Bisher sind sie aber nicht verlobt, das weiß Molly, weil sie seitdem darauf wartet, dass es im Tagespropheten groß verkündet wird oder dass ihr Alexandra eine Nachricht schickt, auch wenn sie das _nie_ zugeben würde.)

Jetzt lachen die beiden Aurorinnen, dann Lily wirft die Zigarette zu Boden und tritt sie mit dem Absatz aus, und wenn man sie so beobachtet, sieht Krieg sehr einfach und Soldat sein sehr ruhmreich aus, findet Molly.

Aber natürlich hat sie Arthur und ihre Kinder, weil man eben Prioritäten setzen muss, besonders im Krieg und sie hat beschlossen, dass sie lieber Leben schenken möchte als welches zu nehmen.

(Und nein, sie denkt _nicht_ an ihre unerfüllten Jugendträume, daran später mal Leben zu _retten_, nicht jetzt und auch nie mehr, weil man nun mal nicht Heldin und Mutter zugleich sein kann.)

Percy zieht an ihrem Arm und Billy und Charlie stehen ungeduldig neben dem Kinderwagen und die Zwillinge jammern, einer lauter als der andere, und Molly schubst den Wagen weiter und überlegt, was sie heute Abend kochen kann, wenn Arthur nach Hause kommt.

Die beiden Aurorinnen versucht sie einfach zu vergessen.

(Sie hätte es gerne geschafft.)

* * *

„Ist James nicht hier? Ich wollte dem Jungen doch noch gratulieren!", Arthur lacht und sieht sich gleichzeitig nach James um, als würde der gleich um die nächste Ecke gesprungen kommen.

(Manchmal ist Molly so etwas peinlich.)

„Er und Lily kommen gleich", erwidert Harold und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr, der besagt, dass ‚gleich' wohl vor zehn Minuten war, aber er scheint nicht wirklich wütend.

(Molly weiß, wie schnell man sich an die kleinen Fehler der eigenen Kinder gewöhnt.)

„Und wann ist es bei dir soweit?", erkundigt Alexandra sich an Molly gewandt, der Blick auf den schon leicht gerundeten Bauch ihrer Cousine gerichtet.

Es ist Arthur der antwortet. „Ende Februar wahrscheinlich." Er tätschelt ihren Bauch und grinst breit.

(Er weiß, dass sie es hasst, wenn er das tut, aber Arthur vergisst gerne, was er vergessen will.)

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen kann, hört man ein Geräusch aus dem Kaminzimmer und Molly ist dankbar für die Ablenkung, weil sie die seltenen Besuche bei ihrer Cousine nicht damit verbringen will, über ihre Schwangerschaft zu reden.

(Nicht, dass bei ihr eine Schwangerschaft noch _irgendetwas_ Neues an sich hätte.)

„Tut uns Leid, tut uns Leid!", ist das erste, was man von James Potter hört, noch bevor er mit hoch erhobenen Händen und theatralischem Gesichtsausdruck den Raum betritt, „wir… äh…"

„…wurden aufgehalten", vervollständigt seine _Ehefrau _lächelnd, streicht mir einer Hand ihre Haare glatt und richtete mit der anderen den Kragen von James' Hemd.

Das, kombiniert mit seinem Grinsen, sagt allen beteiligten sehr genau, wovon sie aufgehalten wurden, oder besser: womit sie sich aufgehalten _hatten_, und die vier Erwachsenen lachen gut gelaunt.

(Denn wirklich, nur weil sie verheiratet und ausgebildete Auroren sind, werden aus diesen _Kindern_ noch keine Erwachsenen. Nicht, wenn sie doch gerade erst um die neunzehn sind.)

„Lily, das hier sind Arthur und Molly Weasley. Molly ist eine Großcousine meiner Mutter und eine Großgroßnichte meines Vaters und Arthur muss irgendwie ein Urgroßonkel meiner Mutter und ein Großgroß_groß_cousin meines Vaters sein. Arthur, Molly: Lily, meine _Frau_."

Er grinst so stolz und unverschämt über dieses letzte Wort, das alle irgendwie lachen müssen und Lily geht sogar so weit, ihn vor den Augen aller zu küssen, woraufhin noch mehr gelacht wird.

(Am meisten stört Molly, dass diesem Mädchen nichts peinlich zu sein scheint, noch nicht einmal Dinge, die Molly selber lange im Boden hätten versinken lassen wollen.)

„Guten Tag Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", Lily _Potter_ streckt ihre Hand aus und Arthur schüttelt sie zuerst und dann Molly und sie kommt nicht umhin die manikürten Fingernägel und die beiden _Ringe_ an den schlanken Fingern zu bemerken, allein der Verlobungsring wertvoller als der komplette Fuchsbau.

(Und der Ehering wohl mehr wert als die komplette Familie _Weasley_!)

„Darf man gratulieren?", fragt die jüngere Mrs. Potter und ist diskret genug, nicht auf Mollys Bauch zu schauen, aber das wäre jetzt auch egal gewesen.

Arthur strahlt wieder und nickt enthusiastisch und Molly lächelt etwas.

(Es ist ihr gerade erst aufgegangen, dass Lily Potter wohl vor dem heutigen Tag nicht wusste, dass sie, Molly Weasley, vormals Prewett, überhaupt existiert hat und dass sie es wohl auch morgen schon wieder vergessen haben wird.)

„Und bei euch zweien? Wann schenkt ihr mir mein erstes Enkelkind?", mischt sich Harold jetzt neckend ein und Alexandra lacht, wirkt aber so, als würde sie die Antwort schon ganz gerne hören.

James grinst. „Wir… _arbeiten_ dran."

Lily nickte und verdreht die Augen, aber dann lacht sie und James zieht sie ganz nah zu sich heran.

(Humor also auch noch. Molly hatte nie viel Humor, das haben sie schon in Hogwarts immer gesagt.)

Sie bleiben den ganzen Nachmittag so sitzen, ganz nah beieinander und lassen sich auch nicht durch kleine Andeutungen oder Witze von James' Eltern oder Arthur stören, wirken völlig zufrieden mit der Situation und mit einander, ruhig, glücklich.

(Perfekt.)

Natürlich, sie sind frisch verheiratet und man sagt doch immer, dass Frischverheiratete sich in den ersten Wochen auf irgendwelchen Wolken befinden, bevor sie dann irgendwann fallen und ziemlich unsanft auf der Erde aufkommen, aber seit Juni sind drei Monate vergangen und drei Monate sind nicht mehr ‚ein paar Wochen', findet Molly.

Dann streckt Arthur wieder die Hand aus und tätschelt ihren Bauch und natürlich sieht Lily Potter das und lächelt und kuschelt sich noch näher an ihren eigenen Mann und Molly bemüht sich, selber ein Lächeln hinzukriegen.

(Sie hat sich nie langweiliger gefühlt.)

* * *

„Nein, Bill, du kriegst _keinen_ Besen! Percy, du kriegst erst Bücher, wenn du _lesen_ gelernt hast! Leg das _sofort_ wieder hin, Charlie, na los! Arthur? _Wo_ sind Fred und George hin?"

Für einen Moment schließt Molly die Augen und reibt sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen, aber die Ruhe ist nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Meinen Sie diese zwei hier?", erkundigt sich eine Stimme höflich hinter ihr und Molly fährt herum, nur um sich ausgerechnet mit Lily Potter konfrontiert zu sehen, die rechts und links einen grinsenden Weasley-Zwilling an der Hand hielt.

„Fred, George! Da seid ihr ja! Na los, geht zu eurem Vater!", entnervt deutet Molly die Richtung, wo sie Arthur vermutet.

(Sie hasst es nicht ohne Grund, in Spielwarenläden zu gehen. Ihr Mann verwandelt sich dann immer in ein großes Kind. Und _Kinder_ hat sie nun wirklich genug.)

Ihre jüngsten Söhne machen sich von den Händen der jungen Frau los und rennen beide in die angegebene Richtung. Molly hofft inständig, dass sie tatsächlich zu ihrem Vater laufen, hat aber nicht mehr die Nerven, das nachzuprüfen. Und, was soll ihnen im Spielwarenladen schon passieren?

(Nein, das heißt _nicht_, dass sie eine schlechte Mutter ist, natürlich nicht.)

„Ganz schön viel Arbeit, hm?", fragt Lily Potter und zum ersten Mal sieht Molly die jüngere Frau an, sieht sie _an_ und sieht den kleinen Bauch, der sich unter dem hellblauen Pullover abzeichnet.

„Du bist schwanger?", platzt es aus Molly heraus und sie bemerkt kaum, dass sie diese Frau, diese fremde Frau, eigentlich siezen müsste, weil sie eben immer noch mehr Mädchen als Frau ist, trotz Schwangerschaft, und sie kein _Kind_ siezen wird.

Lily lacht nur. „Ja… naja, Sie wissen ja, wie das passiert… im August ist es soweit."

Kurz berührt die linke Hand, die mit dem Ehering, den kleinen Bauch, den einzigen Beweis der Schwangerschaft, obwohl Molly natürlich weiß, dass das nicht so bleiben würde, dass die geschwollenen Füße und Beine, der ballongroße Bauch und die ganze Palette noch kommen werden, wie sie bei ihr jedes Mal gekommen waren.

(Und trotzdem gibt es Frauen, die auch hochschwanger noch _schön_ sind, aber zu denen hat Molly nie gehört, einfach, weil sie nie schön gewesen ist, aber wenn Lily Potter nicht schön ist, dann ist es wohl niemand.)

„Und bei Ihnen müsste es doch jetzt auch bald soweit sein?", erkundigt sich die junge Frau freundlich und Molly nickte und lächelt, auch wenn sie nur noch weg will.

Sie bemerkt kaum wie Arthur neben ihr auftaucht, bis er spricht. „Eigentlich sollte es vor fünf Tagen kommen, aber das ist ein stures Baby, was wir hier haben. Die Heiler meinen, es wird wohl März werden."

„Na dann", Lily Potter lächelt.

(Molly fragt sich nur stumm, was es zu lächeln gibt.)

„Lil? Lily!", dringt eine Stimme über den ganzen Lärm zu ihnen herüber und die Angesprochene fährt herum mit einer Beweglichkeit und Schnelle, mit der weder Molly im nichtschwangeren Zustand noch Arthur konkurrieren können und die vielleicht vom Aurorentraining kommen mag.

„Ich muss los", erklärt sie im Weggehen, „Alles Gute noch, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Und grüßen Sie Ihre niedlichen Zwillinge von mir!"

Arthur nickt und ruft irgendetwas zurück und geht dann, wohl auf der Suche nach den Zwillingen oder einem der anderen Jungen.

(Manchmal könnte Molly sie dafür verfluchen, dass sie nie tun, was man von ihnen verlangt. Ist es denn _so_ schwer?)

Molly bleibt zurück und beobachtet Lily Potter, die ihren Ehemann in dem Gedränge irgendwie gefunden hat und sich jetzt von ihm mehrere Wiegen zeigen lässt, verschiedene Modelle in unterschiedlichen Farben, die James Potter seiner Frau geduldig vorführt, während sie lächelnd zusieht.

(Die Weasleys-Kinder haben alle in _einer_ Wiege geschlafen, die Arthurs Großtante ihnen gegeben hat, nur George nicht, für den sie eine geliehen haben, und überhaupt möchte Molly nicht wissen, wie viel diese neuen, bunten Wiegen und der ganze andere Kram im Korb der Potters _kostet_.)

Trotzdem beobachtet Molly weiter, wie die rothaarige junge Frau ein hellgrünes Modell aussucht und weiter zu den Stramplern geht, gefolgt von ihrem Mann, der hinter ihr stehen bleibt und die Arme um sie legt, beide Hände auf ihrem Bauch, während sie sich zurücklehnt und lächelnd die winzigen Kleidungsstücke hochhält.

(Molly versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es damals bei Bill war, aber alles was ihr einfällt, ist Stress und Schmerz und _Angst_ und sie verdrängt den Gedanken wieder.)

Die Potters machen sich jetzt daran, ihren riesigen Berg Einkäufe zu bezahlen und Arthur kommt mit den Zwillingen an und Bill, Charlie und Percy trudeln auch langsam ein und Molly legt ihrerseits eine Hand auf ihren viel zu großen Bauch und erinnert sich daran, dass sie ihre Familie liebt und ihr Leben auch.

(Nur manchmal fragt sie sich, was gewesen wäre, wenn…)

* * *

Es ist viel zu laut und zu schummrig und der Feuerwhiskey fließt in entschieden zu großen Mengen und Molly würde gerne gehen, aber Gideon und Fabian sind ihre einzigen Brüder und sie werden heute 30 und deshalb muss sie bleiben.

Sie kann es kaum glauben, ehrlich gesagt, dass sie schon 30 sind, weil, für sie sind ihre Brüder immer noch zwei rothaarige Frechdachse, denen eine sehr ordentliche Tracht Prügel durchaus gut getan hätte.

(Normalerweise ist sie ja strikt gegen so etwas, aber ihren Brüdern _hätte_ es mal gut getan und ihre eigenen Zwillinge entwickeln sich auch entschieden _zu_ sehr in diese Richtung.)

Wirklich kennen tut Molly auch niemanden, weil die Party überbevölkert ist von Auroren, obwohl Gideon und Fabian keine Auroren _sind_, und auch die paar Gäste, die nicht professionell Anhänger vom Du-weißt-schon-wem jagen, wirken merkwürdig paranoid, selbst wenn man bedenkt, dass Krieg herrscht und heutzutage jeder zu Paranoia neigt.

Abgesehen davon macht sie sich Sorgen um ihre Jungs, die bei Arthurs Mutter sind, aber die arme Klementina ist auch nicht mehr die Jüngste, und ob sie mit Mollys Rasselbande klarkommt, steht in den Sternen und außerdem hat der kleine Ron einen Schnupfen.

(Sie war sich _so_ sicher, dass es dieses Mal ein Mädchen wird, sonst hätte sie Arthur nie vor der Geburt versprochen, dass er den Jungen nach seinen Brüdern benennen kann. Das Einzige, was sie hat durchsetzen können, war die Reihenfolge und deshalb ist es Ronald Bilius, was schlimm ist, aber tausendmal besser als Bilius Ronald.)

„Was denn, Schwesterchen, du amüsierst dich nicht?", fragt Fabian, dessen Gesicht plötzlich vor ihr auftaucht, und grinst.

„Na, das geht aber nicht!", stimmt Gideon heftig nickend zu.

(Molly ist nach wie vor die einzige, die die zwei völlig sicher auseinander halten kann und dafür nur Millisekunden braucht.)

„Ist schon in Ordnung", winkt sie lächelnd ab, einfach, weil sie ihre Brüder kennt.

Die Zwillinge schütteln nur ihre rot beschopften Köpfe, dann dreht Fabian sich um, greift zielsicher in die Menge und zieht an einem schlanken Arm.

„Unsere Schwester hier langweilt sich", erklärt Gideon derweil, weil Fabian eher ein Mann der Tat ist und Gideon gerne redet, „und du hast ja auch gerade erst ein Balg aufgebrütet."

Fabian nickt und führt die merkwürdige Schlussfolgerung Gideons für Unbeteiligte aus: „Und da dachten wir, ihr zwei könnt euch doch gut unterhalten, über…"

„…über so Mütterdinge eben", vervollständigt Gideon und beide grinsen.

(Molly denkt bei sich, dass sie überrascht wäre, wenn einer von den zweien jemals eine Familie gründen würde. Sie müssen auch nicht, schließlich hat Molly ja Kinder genug.)

Lily Potter lacht.

„Lasst nur ja nicht James hören, dass ihr seinen Sohn gerade als Balg bezeichnet habt", rät sie den Prewett-Zwillingen, die sich aber bereits auf dem strategischen Rückzug befinden, um ja nichts von den ‚Mütterdingen' mitkriegen zu müssen.

„Wie alt ist dein Sohn?", fragt Molly, weil sie gar keine peinliche Stille aufkommen lassen möchte.

(Sie kennt die Antwort natürlich, sie hat den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen und sogar zwei in der Hexenwoche. Für Ron hatten sie noch nicht mal eine kleine Geburtsanzeige, weil niemand jemals auf die Idee kommen würde, einen Artikel über einen Weasley zu schreiben und man Geld bei sechs Kindern für bessere Dinge ausgeben kann als Geburtsanzeigen.)

„Drei Monate jetzt", antwortet Lily Potter, wie immer lächelnd, „er ist Ende Juli geboren. Und Ihr Kind?"

„Anfang März", gibt Molly Auskunft, „es ist ein Junge. Ron."

(Sie hätte gerne gefragt, wie man es schaffen kann, drei Monate nach der Geburt eines Kindes wieder in _so_ ein Kleid zu passen und wie man es macht, nicht völlig übernächtig auszusehen, wenn man einen Säugling zu Hause hat, aber sie tut es nicht.)

„Unserer heißt Harry", erklärt Mollys Gesprächpartnerin und stellt dann fest, „die beiden werden zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen. Sie haben doch vor, Ihre Kinder nach Hogwarts zu schicken?!"

Molly nickt. Es ist ihr noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihre Kinder auf eine andere Schule zu schicken als Hogwarts.

(Aber jetzt denkt sie für einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nach, weil sie es Ron nicht antun will, mit Harry Potter zusammen zur Schule gehen zu müssen, aber selbst sie weiß, dass das kindisch von ihr ist.)

James Potter taucht plötzlich neben ihnen auf, nickt Molly zu und reicht seiner Frau ein Sektglas und sie lächelt erst ihn an und dann Molly, wobei das erste Lächeln strahlend und das zweite eher höflich ist, und dann sind beide verschwunden und Molly ist wieder allein.

(Manchmal hast sie das Gefühl, dass das bei ihr zur Gewohnheit geworden ist.)

* * *

Sie ahnte, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war, als die beiden Auroren auf ihrer Türschwelle auftauchten

Sie _wusste_, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war, als sie Kingsley Shaklebolt und Lily Potter erkannte.

Gideon hat ihr nämlich einmal erzählt, dass sie Shaklebolt immer schicken, wenn es gilt, Familienmitgliedern vom Tod eines Menschen zu berichten, weil er souverän und beruhigend ist, obwohl er doch kaum älter ist als Molly selbst.

Fabian hat dann hinzugefügt, dass sie immer noch jemanden mitschicken, je nach dem, wen die Situation erfordert, und Lily Potter muss immer dann mitgehen, wenn es sich um eine Familie handelt, weil sie eine Frau ist und angeblich gut mit Kindern umgehen kann.

(Normalerweise würde Molly sich jetzt fragen, ob das stimmt, aber gerade ist nichts normal.)

Jetzt sitzt Molly in ihrer Küche und ahnt sehr genau, was sie gleich erfahren wird, weil Shaklebolt sich mit bedrücktem Gesicht auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber setzt und mit einem Winken des Zauberstabs Tee in eine Tasse fließen lässt.

Er sagt noch nichts und deshalb beobachtet Molly Lily Potter, die gerade eine Hand nach Bill ausstreckt und Bill, der immerhin fast elf ist und sich seit vier Jahren nicht mehr an die Hand nehmen lässt, geht zu ihr hin und ergreift sie ohne Zögern.

(Jahre später wird Bill ihr erzählen, dass er an genau in dem Moment beschlossen hat, dass, sollte er jemals heiraten, seine Braut mindestens so schön sein muss wie Lily Potter es war, an diesem Tag, zwei Monate vor ihrem Tod, und noch mal ein paar Jahre später wird Molly auf Bills Braut blicken und feststellen, dass ihr Sohn bisher noch jede seiner Resolutionen gehalten hat.)

Charlie kommt herein, aber Bill scheucht ihn schon mit einer Hand weg und zieht Lily Potter hinter sich her, nach draußen und für einen Moment möchte Molly sie zurückrufen, weil sie dankbar für jede Sekunde ist, in der Shaklebolt seine Nachricht für sich behält.

Er tut es nicht mehr lange, es sagt es ihr, direkt nachdem die Türe hinter ihren Söhnen zugeschlagen ist und obwohl sie es geahnt hat, gewusste hat, ist sie trotzdem viel zu geschockt.

(Ihre Brüder können nicht tot sein, _können_ es gar nicht, weil sie doch älter ist und zuerst hätte sterben müssen, das wäre vernünftig gewesen, normal gewesen, richtig _gewesen_. Nicht so, nicht _so_.)

Sie merkt kaum, wie Shaklebolt weiter spricht und ihr irgendwann eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, hört zwar, wie Ginny oben anfängt zu schreien, kann sie aber nicht aufraffen, etwas zu tun und dann hört ihr Baby auch schon wieder auf und selbst als Arthur aus dem Ministerium kommt, sicher alarmiert von den Auroren, findet sie nicht die Kraft, sich auch nur zur rühren.

Arthur fängt an, auf sie einzureden, aber Molly hört ihn nicht, versteht ihn nicht und will auch nicht verstehen und deshalb sieht sie zu Shaklebolt, der aufsteht und zu Lily Potter geht, die in die Küche gekommen ist, mit Ginny auf dem Arm und leise singt, Molly kennt das Lied nicht oder vielleicht kann sie sich auch nur nicht erinnern.

(Molly möchte ihr das Kind aus dem Arm reißen, weil diese Frau kein Recht hat, ihr Baby zu halten, ihr Mädchen, aber sie tut es nicht, schafft es nicht.)

„Sag mal, hast du was Neues von James gehört?", fragt Shaklebolt dann und Molly hört ihm zu, weil sie Arthur nicht zuhören will, und fragt sie für einen Moment, wer James ist, bevor sie sich irgendwie erinnert.

„Nein", Lily Potter schüttelt den Kopf, „nicht in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen."

„Naja. Ist ja eine Top-Secret-Mission. Das ist ja dann nichts Ungewöhnliches", bemerkt Shaklebolt aber er hat zu lange gezögert, als dass Molly ihm den Kommentar abnimmt und Lily Potter tut es auch nicht.

„Sicher", sagt sie trotzdem und beugt sich dann über Ginny und fängt an zu summen und Molly hört hin, ganz genau hin, weil Arthurs Stimme ihre Taubheit zu durchdringen droht und sie das nicht will.

(Manchmal ist Unwissenheit nun mal ein Segen und manchmal sogar mehr als das.)

Und dann hebt Lily Potter den Kopf und sieht sie an, sieht Molly _an_, und in ihren Augen sind all die Dinge, die Molly denkt, fühlt, erleidet, sind Angst und Sorge und Verzweifelung und Liebe, nur dass die Hoffnung fehlt, die Hoffnung, die Molly bisher noch überall durchgebracht hat, die sie davor bewahrt hat, aufzugeben.

Für einen Moment fragt Molly sich, wie es ist, wenn man nicht mal mehr hoffen kann und dann überlegt sie, was wohl passiert ist, dass dieser Frau jede Hoffnung genommen wurde, aber dann dringt Arthurs Stimme zu ihr durch und plötzlich hat auch Molly keine Hoffnung mehr.

(Es ist das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie Lily Potter wirklich versteht.)

* * *

Heute weiß Molly natürlich, warum Lily Potter nicht mehr hoffen konnte an diesem Augusttag, an dem ihr Mann auf einer Ordensmission war und ihr Sohn bei seinem Paten, dem einzigen Mann, dem die Potters noch vertrauen konnten, und als sie selber gerade erst vom Tod der Prewett-Brüder erfahren hatte, wissend, dass nur ein Wundern sie und ihre Familie vor dem gleichen Schicksal würde bewahren können.

Es war tatsächlich ein Wundern, wenn auch nur ein kleines Wunder, das damals eingetreten ist, weil nicht alle drei gerettet wurden, sondern nur Harry.

Und wenn Molly an Wunder glauben würde, würde sie jetzt dem lieben Gott danken, dafür, dass er diesen außergewöhnlichen Jungen vor einem viel zu frühen Tod bewahrt hat. Nicht, weil er ein Held ist oder so, sondern einfach, weil sie ihn liebt wie einen Sohn und er ihre Tochter glücklich macht, denn so glücklich wie gerade hat sie Ginny noch nie gesehen.

Aber an Wunder glaubt sie längst nicht mehr.

Deshalb weiß Molly, dass es allein seine Mutter war, die Harry damals gerettet hat und natürlich ist da manchmal die Frage ist, ob sie selber in so einer Situation die Kraft hätte, das gleiche zu tun, aber meistens ist sie nur glücklich, niemals in diese Situation gekommen zu sein.

Und darum kann Molly Weasley, wann immer sie heute auf diese sechs Mal zurückblickt, die sie Lily Potter in ihrem Leben nur gesehen hat, dankbar sein für Harrys Leben, kann die andere Frau bewundern, für ihr großes Opfer und kann es tun, ohne dabei irgendetwas anderes zu fühlen als Trauer über den frühen Tod und Reue, dass sie diese zweifelsohne außergewöhnliche Frau nie besser gekannt hat.

(Weil, _perfekt_ ist am Ende ja doch niemand.)


End file.
